As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a gardening shears 10 of the prior art comprises a fastening rod 11 for fastening pivotally a handle 12 in conjunction with a position confining bolt 13 which is retained at one end thereof in a retaining groove 14 of the free end of the fastening rod 11, as shown in FIG. 4. The handle 12 is provided at one end thereof with a protruded block 16, whereas the fastening rod 11 is provided with a stop edge 15 opposite to the protruded block 16 of the handle 12 for enabling the handle 12 to be swiveled at an angle. The handle 12 is so designed as to facilitate the holding of the handle 12 by hand for a prolonged period of time without the muscle pain or discomfort of the hand.
Such a prior art gardening shears 10 as described above is defective in design in that the handle 12 must be constantly readjusted in its position while the gardening shears 10 is in use, and that the user of the gardening shears 10 is conceivably annoyed at such an inconvenience, and further that the hand 2 holding the handle 12 is susceptible to bruise by a twig 1, as illustrated in FIG. 6, and still further that the gardening shears 10 can not be securely held in the hand 2 in light of the way by which the handle 12 is designed to be held by the hand 2, as illustrated in FIG. 7.